Like a Drug
by dissendiun
Summary: AU. Aonde já houve amor e intimidade, predomina agora o ódio e a indiferença. Harry tenta fingir que não se importa, mas depois de inesperados eventos, a distância e a frieza é tudo o que ele menos deseja, afinal, Ginny é viciante como uma droga...
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, well, he's got stories to tell of love that is long overdue._**

Eu estava jogado no sofá e apertava com vontade a bunda da menina que estava sentada no meu colo, beijando meu pescoço, com cada uma das pernas ao lado da minha cintura. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, deixando uma de minhas mãos passarem pelas coxas dela enquanto reparava que a música alta fazia as vidraças daquela casa tremerem.

Agarrei com força os cabelos da menina, forçando-a a levantar o rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-la, enquanto que com minha outra mão puxei seu quadril para que ficasse mais junto de mim. Fiz com que nosso beijo se tornasse quase feroz e eu acho que esse foi meu erro, porque quando fechei os olhos e colei meus lábios aos dela, o gosto que eu senti não era o que eu queria. O cheiro que entrava pelas minhas narinas não era o que eu mais gostava. O cabelo que eu puxava não era da cor do fogo.

Tentei ignorar esses pensamentos e quebrei o beijo, prendendo o lábio inferior da menina entre meus dentes. Nesse momento, ela abriu seus olhos e só um idiota não veria que ela estava totalmente entregue. Eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com ela, mas, olhando naqueles olhos que não eram castanhos, isso era exatamente o que eu não queria.

Soltei seu lábio e foi nesse momento que vi o que eu realmente queria. Senti a menina voltar a distribuir beijos e carícias pelo meu pescoço, mas eu já não me importava. Meus olhos agora estavam presos no lugar exato onde _ela_ se encontrava. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, meu sangue começou a circular rápido. Ginny estava em cima da mesa de centro usando apenas uma espécie de biquíni. Seu corpo estava molhado da recém excursão até a piscina e, ajoelhada em cima da mesa, conforme ela mexia seu corpo no ritmo da música, eu podia ver com espantosa clareza as gotas descendo pelo seu corpo, fazendo caminhos na perfeição e na contradição daquela garota.

Tentando desviar meus olhos dela, me esforçando ao máximo para não parecer patético, olhei em volta e, quando tive noção do número de babacas que olhavam para a _minha_ garota, senti a ira fazer meu sangue borbulhar. Antes que me desse conta do que estava fazendo, empurrei com mãos pesadas a garota que estava em meu colo e me dirigi até Ginny.

Um dos caras babacas que haviam criado uma espécie de roda a sua volta havia lhe dado uma garrafa de qualquer coisa e, agora, ela dançava enquanto levava com maestria a garrafa até a boca, num gesto estupidamente sexy. Eu não pude deixar de notar que, cada vez que ela mexia seu quadril no ritmo da música, a pouca luz do ambiente iluminava de forma maestral suas curvas, como se ela já não ficasse gostosa o suficiente sem aquilo.

Quando ela afastou a garrafa de seus lábios, eu já estava exatamente em sua frente. Observei-a por breves segundos e, na hora, senti uma excitação tomar conta de mim, mas isso não me impediu de fazer o que fiz. Agarrei seu braço direito e lhe puxei de cima da mesa. Ginny abriu os olhos alarmada e, quando eu a segurei, senti que ela resistia.

"Me larga, Potter." Ela disse, naquele tom que eu tinha certeza que ela criara apenas para usar comigo em momentos como esse.

Puxei-a para perto, praticamente colando nossos rostos e olhei fundo naqueles olhos castanhos que atormentavam meus sonhos. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntei, com a voz baixa por causa de toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Ela tinha noção que metade dos homens daquela festa tinha parado de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo apenas para observá-la, certo?

"Não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo." Disse e, com um movimento de corpo, tentou se soltar. Olhando rapidamente em volta, tive uma boa noção que era só Ginny olhar para um daqueles homens que, em questão de segundos, metade deles cairia em cima de mim.

"Você vem comigo." Disse, começando a andar, puxando-a junto.

Ela só me acompanhou porque eu era muito mais forte que ela, o que não significa que ela não tenha tentado resistir. "Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer." E, nesse momento, ela tropeçou. Sim, Ginny estava terrivelmente bêbada. Eu não precisaria olhar para o seu showzinho ou para seus passos incertos para saber disso. Era só olhar para os olhos dela. Eles sempre ficavam assim quando ela estava em seu limite e, sabia, a probabilidade dela apagar a qualquer minuto era imensa. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la aqui, ainda mais usando um nada para cobrir o que metade dos homens daquela faculdade pensava na hora de tocar uma.

Apressei-me para fora da casa, passando rápido pelo jardim onde alguns caras encararam Ginny como se nunca tivessem visto uma mulher na vida. Tirei minha jaqueta – soltando-a no processo – e dei a ela. "Veste isso." Disse e a vi olhar para o blazer que eu oferecia com desdém.

"Vá se foder, Potter." Dizendo isso, deu-me as costas, começando a fazer o mesmo caminho pelo qual nós viemos.

Eu não dei tempo para que ela se afastasse e, caminhando atrás dela, coloquei minha jaqueta em seus ombros. Ficava tão grande nela que parecia que ela poderia estar usando um shortinho e eu não o veria.

Ainda de costas para mim, vi-a tirar o blazer dos ombros, apenas para colocá-lo como se deve e, virando-se lentamente, ela me olhou por alguns segundos nos olhos, antes de dar alguns passos e caminhar até a calçada. Muito devagar e com pouco equilíbrio, ela se sentou no meio-fio e eu me detive uns instantes antes de fazer o mesmo.

Olhei para o seu rosto, levemente levantado, como se ela quisesse tomar um banho de lua e vi seus ombros relaxarem novamente. "Eu só vou deitar um pouquinho." Falou, numa voz quase infantil e fez menção de jogar as costas para trás, para se deitar na calçada, mas, sabendo que era a bebida que a fazia agir assim, puxei-a para mim e ela acabou deitando em meu colo.

Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para o estúpido frio em minha barriga e, por isso, fiquei uns minutos apenas parado ali, acariciando os cabelos da menina, aproveitando-me do fato de que ela não se lembraria disso amanhã.

Com cuidado, levantei-me da calçada apenas para pegá-la no colo e a levar até meu carro, onde a pus no banco traseiro.

Eu tentei ao máximo não olhar seguidas vezes para o espelho retrovisor e me perder na imagem que nunca saia de minha cabeça, mas, quando eu parei num sinal vermelho, não fui senhor dos meus olhos. Ginny parecia simplesmente tão tranqüila, tão correta, dormindo daquela forma. Bem, talvez correta não seja o melhor adjetivo, porque uma garota correta não estaria naquela situação. Deitada de barriga para cima, tinha uma das mãos logo abaixo de onde terminava o osso externo, fazendo suas unhas escalarte contrastassem com a pele que estava bem mais morena do que eu me lembrava. Suas cochas torneadas estavam totalmente a mostra, posto que meu blazer abrira todo quando ela deitara. Com os olhos ainda devorando suas cochas, vi uma pequena marca logo acima do joelho. Estreitando os olhos foi fácil perceber que se tratava de uma mordida. Apertei o volante com força e olhei irritado para o sinal que ainda estava vermelho.

Que se dane.

Pisei fundo no acelerador e em alta velocidade percorri as milhas que me separavam do meu apartamento, tentando não pensar aquela mordida.

Puta que pariu.

Não pense, não pense. Antes me de dar conta, já tinha estacionado o carro. Com as mãos ainda no volante, fiquei olhando para a parede a minha frente, com os pensamentos voando rápidos. Passei a mão pelo rosto irritado, porque aonde meus pensamentos me levavam, Ginny ia comigo.

Soltei o cinto e sai do carro, dando a volta e tirando Ginny de lá. Encostei-a contra minha Sportage e, para que ela não caísse, prendi-a com meu corpo. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

"Hei." Soprei, passando a mão pela bochecha dela, para logo depois prender seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Um frio ainda maior tomou conta da minha barriga; tinha me esquecido o quão frágil Ginny era.

Ela abriu levemente os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Harry." Escutei meu nome rolar de seus lábios depois de tanto tempo e sorri, mas ela fechou os olhos novamente e eu a balancei suave, fazendo com que me olhasse.

"Pequena, preciso que você caminhe comigo por alguns instantes, consegue fazer isso?"

"Claro que eu consigo." Ela me disse. Claro, Ginny nunca diria que não conseguiria fazer alguma coisa.

Enlacei-a com um dos meus braços e nós chegamos a dar alguns passos, mas, logo, Ginny já havia apagado novamente. Decidi pegá-la no colo e em pouco tempo já abria a porta do meu apartamento. Quando fui fazer o caminho até meu quarto, diminui um pouco o passo, porque estava bom demais sentir a respiração quente dela batendo no meu pescoço, estava bom sentir seus braços em mim e eu não sabia se estava pronto ainda para me distanciar disso novamente.

Quando parei junto à cama, não soube bem o que fazer, porque o biquíni que Ginny usava estava obviamente molhado. Eu deveria tirá-lo...

Engoli em seco.

Ela iria me matar.

Mas era por uma boa causa, quer dizer, ficar com roupa molhada nunca é boa coisa.

E, outra, não é como seu eu não conhecesse cada curva daquele corpo.

Com o coração batendo forte, deitei-a na cama e fui até meu guarda-roupa. Sim, eu ainda guardava a minha boxer e a minha camiseta do Pink Floyd (minhas entre aspas, porque depois que Ginny as monopolizou, apenas ela as usava). Não, eu não as havia jogado fora. Sim, eu era meio gay quando se tratava de Ginny e, não, não quero saber sua opinião.

Andei até Ginny com a respiração ofegante e a fiz se sentar, sentando-me ao seu lado. Passei a mão por seu rosto de novo e ela abriu os olhos levemente. "Consegue se trocar?" Perguntei.

Ginny fez um biquinho. "Estou com sono, não quero saber de roupas."

Resolvi ser correto. Ginny me mataria se eu trocasse a roupa dela. "Ginn, linda, eu preciso que você tire essas suas roupas molhadas e coloque estas." Disse, levantando a mão que segurava a boxer e a camiseta.

Ginny rolou os olhos e se levantou da cama. "Tá bom." Ela disse e eu ai levantar para levá-la ao banheiro quando a vi tirar a parte de cima do biquíni, bem na minha frente, como se eu tivesse algum autocontrole, mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer outra coisa que não olhar para aqueles seios fartos na medida exata, ela se inclinou o tirou a calcinha, ficando totalmente nua na minha frente. Então ela pegou a boxer que eu havia deixado em cima da cama e a colocou, espichando-se para fazer o mesmo com a camiseta, mas, ao contrário da boxer, Ginny cobriu seu corpo com uma vagareza extremamente sexy, levantando os braços para por a camiseta e esticando cada músculo da sua barriga sarada, dos seus seios. Quando ela terminou, minha calça começou a parecer apertada de mais, incômoda de mais. "Posso dormir agora?" Perguntou, com a língua ainda um pouco presa, fazendo beicinho.

Fiz que sim e a vi engatinhar até o lado oposto da cama, onde ela sempre dormira. Ela se enganchou no travesseiro e quando eu ia levantar para tomar um banho gelado, escutei meu nome ser chamado, baixinho. Virei-me. Seus olhos pareceram mais lúcidos por um momento.

"Lembre-se o qu que nunca deveria ser." Ela disse e, por um momento, eu fiquei paralisado, mas, então, quando ela virou na cama, de modo a ficar de costas para mim, corri até o banheiro e liguei a água de modo que ele estivesse a mais fria possível.

Quem não conhecesse Ginny não daria muita bola para uma frase aleatória dessas, mas eu sabia melhor. Conhecia bem aquela frase. Ela meio que ficou obcecada por ela no tempo em que sua mãe havia saído de casa, deixando-a sem nem ao menos se despedir. Ao contrário do que até hoje ela fizera questão de me mostrar, eu havia sim, então, penetrado aquela muralha que a envolvia e, Deus que me perdoe, eu havia fodido com tudo.

Puta que pariu.

O lobo errado foi alimentado dentro de mim.

Soquei o azulejo do banheiro com força, querendo me machucar por tê-la machucado. Soquei uma, duas, três vezes, mas isso só me fez sentir mais derrotado do que já estava. Com raiva, desliguei o chuveiro e me sequei, colocando uma boxer qualquer.

Estava na hora de tentar dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want a new mistake, loose is more than hesitate.**_

Eram quatro da manhã e, depois de rolar horas no sofá, dormi por poucas horas. Sentindo um mescla de tudo, levantei e peguei minha caneca preferida – a única, preparando um café. Assim que terminei, enquanto esperava o líquido esfriar um pouco, dirigi-me até meu quarto e me apoiei no batente da porta, olhando Ginny dormir.

Como se sentisse meu olhar sobre si, ela rolou na cama para, logo em seguida, abrir os olhos com uma calma que eu sabia que ela só tinha logo depois de acordar; mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, eu vi essa calma se esvair numa velocidade absurda quando ela percebeu onde estava. Sentou-se na cama de supetão e eu quase sorri por ver aquela carinha de sono dela, com os cabelos desalinhados. Assim que se sentou, percebi que ela reparou no mordida em sua coxa, agora rocha. Com as unhas curtas pintadas de escarlate, ela traçou com movimentos suaves o hematoma e só quando estava quase terminando, levantou seus olhos de ressaca para mim.

Ficamos por um breve minuto nos olhando e eu vi os músculos em cima das sobrancelhas de Ginny se contraírem. Desejei saber o que se passava na mente daquela garota, mas eu sabia que almejar uma coisa assim era como apanhar uma estrela com as mãos. Ela mordeu o lábio e se levantou.

"Espero que você tenha aproveitado a noite passada." Disse-me com uma acidez na voz que me pegou de surpresa, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Ginny se trancou no banheiro e, não demorou muito, escutei o chuveiro ser ligado.

Quando ela finalmente saiu, tinha os cabelos molhados e, ao vê-la, não pude segurar o misto de sentimentos que me invadiu, isso porque seus braços, suas pernas e – eu tinha quase certeza – todo o seu corpo, estavam totalmente vermelhos, como se ela tivesse esfregado muito. Franzi levemente o cenho. Será que ela pensava que nós havíamos transado noite passada e tudo isso era nojo do que ela achava que aconteceu? Quando foi que, aos olhos dela, eu me tornei tão desprezível? Com o coração totalmente apertado, observei Ginny caminhar até mim com passos decididos e olhos tempestuosos.

"Nunca mais, Potter." Fez uma pausa onde puxou o ar com força. "Nunca mais, ouviu bem?" Ela disse e a raiva de mim e a decepção consigo se fez presente adornando cada sílaba.

Meu coração, antes apertado, pareceu desaparecer para dar lugar a um bloco de gelo que decidiu se quebrar. "Não se preocupe, Weasley." Avancei em sua direção, ficando a centímetros dela e, desejando-a machucar do mesmo modo que ela me machucou, continuei. "Você não passa de um corpinho bonito e, acredite, um corpinho bonito eu posso encontrar em qualquer lugar."

"Ótimo." Disse ela, seca, depois de morder os lábios.

Ginny então passou por mim, perto o suficiente para trombarmos e andou a passos largos em direção à porta, mas, antes que ela a alcançasse, a mesma se abriu de súbito e um Draco risonho entrou em meu apartamento, mas eu vi o sorriso do meu amigo desaparecer assim que ele viu Ginny.

Draco segurou Ginny pelos ombros e a fez olhar para ele. "O que aconteceu, bebê?" Perguntou, com um zelo excessivo de mais para o meu gosto. Aliás, que história é essa de bebê?

Ginny esboçou um sorriso. "Até os melhores erram, certo?" Ela disse, naquela voz doce que eu sabia que ela tinha, mas que nunca mais havia usado comigo.

Depois que ela disse isso, acho que Draco se deu conta que aquele era meu apartamento e que eu estava ali. Imediatamente, soltou Ginny e olhou para mim.

"Você pode me dar uma carona?" Ginny perguntou para ele.

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça e fez um gesto para que ela olhasse para suas roupas de corrida. "Não vim de carro." Fez uma careta e ele pareceu realmente chateado por não poder ajudá-la.

Ginny deu de ombros. "Okay, então, vou indo." Ficou nas pontas dos pés e estalou um beijo na bochecha de Draco. Eu nunca pensei que teria vontade de matar um dos meus melhores amigos.

Eu olhei para as roupas de Ginny: minha camisa do Pink Floyd e minha boxer. Nem um calçado ela tinha, mas o que me preocupou mesmo foi o fato dela não estar usando sutiã e de suas pernas estarem a mostra. Ela morava do outro lado da cidade, não tinha dinheiro algum e, com aquelas roupas, era óbvio que algum mané iria mexer com ela.

"Eu te levo." Disse.

Ela riu com escárnio. "Prefiro morrer, Potter." E saiu.

Draco me olhou com um gigante ponto de interrogação na sua expressão, mas logo falou o que ambos sabíamos. "Você não pode deixá-la andar na rua sozinha desse jeito."

Eu anui, vesti uma roupa qualquer, peguei minhas chaves e saí atrás de Ginny.

Encontrei-a a três quadras do meu apartamento, andando com as mãos nos braços, encolhida. Diminui a velocidade até emparelhar com os passos dela e aproximei meu carro do meio-fio.

"Entra no carro, Weasley."

Ginny me ignorou e nós andamos desse jeito por umas quatro quadras, mas eu reparei que cada vez que ela ia tocar os pés no chão novamente, o fazia com muito cuidado, buscando diminuir cada vez mais a área de contato dos seus pés com a calçada. Também pudera, ainda era madrugada e a Lua reinava impiedosa num céu sem nuvens. O chão deveria estar congelante.

"Até um doente mental pode perceber que essa sua teimosia vai te transformar em picolé. Entra no carro de uma vez."

A princípio ela não me deu bola, mas, passado alguns instantes, ela olhou para o carro meio incerta e, engolindo um pouco o orgulho, sentou-se no banco do carona, olhando firmemente para o lado oposto do qual eu estava.

Dirigimos em silêncio até o seu bairro, mas, quando eu estava a uma quadra de sua casa, Ginny cortou o silêncio. "Pode me deixar aqui."

Eu ri. "Eu já atravessei a cidade inteira, Weasley, uma quadra a mais, uma quadra a menos não fará diferença."

"Me deixa aqui, por favor." Ela falou com um tom de urgência na voz, o que me deixou alarmado, mas, pior ainda, foi ela ter pedido por favor. O que estava acontecendo? O que havia de tão errado se eu a deixasse na porta de casa?

Meio contrariado, encostei o carro e a vi sair sem nem olhar para trás. Esperei que ela atravessasse a rua para virar a esquina e estacionar meu carro sem que ela visse.

Ginny _nunca_ pediria por favor, a não ser que algo realmente sério estivesse acontecendo. Não que ela não fosse educada, eu sabia que ela era, mas não quando se tratava de mim. Por isso, caminhei a passos largos até sua casa e meio que me ocultei atrás de uma árvore ao mesmo tempo em que via Ginny parar em frente à porta de sua casa.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e alisou a camiseta antes de tentar puxar a boxer para baixo, tentando deixá-la mais comprida, acho. Ela tocou a campainha, parecendo relutante e, algum tempo depois, vi o senhor Weasley abrir a porta.

Ela a olhou de cima a baixo, com um desprezo claramente estampado em seu semblante e falou a Ginny alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir. Foi então que ela agarrou Ginny pelos cabelos e eu a vi se dobrar, buscando diminuir a dor, antes de ser puxada para dentro e a porta ser batida com violência.

Meu coração bateu forte no peito e eu não soube direito o que pensar. O que diabos fora aquilo? Só pensando em não deixar nada acontecer com Ginny, adiantei-me até sua casa e forcei a maçaneta, entrando na casa.

"Você virou uma vagabunda como sua mãe!" Escutei o senhor Weasley gritar enquanto atravessa o hall e já estava na porta da sala quando o vi descer a mão em direção a Ginny, dando-lhe um tapa que deixou a pele clarinha dela vermelha.

"Pare com isso." Pronunciei-me com uma voz grossa, fazendo os dois me olharem espantados.

Ginny, que tinha a mão onde recebera o tapa, tirou-a dali e se endireitou, como se tivesse tentando provar alguma coisa para mim, não sei.

O senhor Weasley apontou um dedo em riste em direção à Ginny antes de começar a gritar. "E ainda trás seus homens para casa, quem você pensa que é, sua putinha?" Ele deu mais um tapa em Ginny e, nessa hora, juro, tudo o que eu pensei foi em acabar com a raça daquele filho da puta.

Adiantei-me e me pus na frente de Ginny e, aproveitando-me do fato de ter ficado muito próximo do homem com isso, lancei na direção do Sr. Weasley o soco mais irado que eu já dei na vida. Foi tão forte que imediatamente senti os dedos da minha mão protestarem.

Mas valeu a pena.

Assim que o ele perdeu o equilíbrio, puxei Ginny pela mão até o quarto dela. Escancarei a porta e peguei a primeira bolsa que vi na frente. Joguei-a em cima da cama. "Põe suas roupas aqui dentro." Disse, olhando para Ginny, mas eu nunca havia a visto naquele estado. Assim que a frase rolou dos meus lábios, num tom ríspido graças à raiva que me consumia, ela recuou levemente, como se receasse que eu também batesse nela. "Agora." Completei, num tom mais suave e, aos poucos e de uma maneira quase mecânica, Ginny enfiou algumas mudas de roupas na bolsa, bem como algumas outras coisas que eu não prestei atenção.

A minha real vontade era de matar aquele infeliz que Ginny chamava de pai. Há quanto tempo ela vinha apanhando daquele jeito? Será que quando nós namorávamos as coisas também eram assim? Por que ela nunca pedira ajuda? Ron sabia o que estava acontecendo com a irmã dele?

Ao escutar um barulho de zíper, saí da minha transe e, novamente, puxando-a pela mão, desci as escadas com ela e, ao passar pela sala, o Sr. Weasley me encarou com olhos em chamas, mas não disse nada.

O percurso até meu carro foi feito em silêncio, mas quando eu destravei o alarme do mesmo, Ginny soltou sua mão da minha com urgência, como se meu toque a queimasse.

"Você tem noção da merda que você acabou de fazer?" Ela gritou comigo e, ao olhar em seus olhos, vi que as lágrimas se acumulavam ali, embora eu soubesse que Ginny não deixaria que elas saíssem. "Eu _nunca_ mais vou poder colocar meus pés naquela casa!"

Abri a porta traseira e joguei a bolsa de Ginny lá, apenas para bater a porta com força. "E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Te deixasse lá com aquele filho da puta?" Gritei de volta, exasperado.

"Aquele filho da puta é o homem que me dá um teto e paga as minhas contas!"

"Em troca do quê? Ser maltratada toda a vez que chega em casa? O Ron sabe disso?" Aproximei-me dela, berrando.

"Cuide da sua vida, Potter, e não se meta na minha." Ela disse, passando por mim e abrindo a porta do carro para pegar sua bolsa.

Empurrei a porta, fazendo-a bater com força e agarrei Ginny pelos ombros, colando-a ao carro. "Bem, um pouco tarde para isso, não acha?" Despejei as palavras com acidez, apoiando as mãos ao lado da cabeça dela.

Ela cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. "Sai da minha frente."

"Não."

"O que você quer de mim, afinal?" Ela abriu os olhos e as palavras saíram carregadas de irritação.

Eu abri minha boca para responder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas elaborar uma resposta coerente não pareceu tão fácil assim. "O que eu queria de você eu consegui noite passada, agora só agi por ser homem e fazer jus a isso." Cuspi essas palavras, arrependendo-me imediatamente ao ver sua cabeça recuar quase minimamente, mas ainda assim mostrando o quanto aquilo a havia atingido.

"Ótimo." Disse ela, naquele tom duro e decidido de sempre. "Agora saia da minha vida." Cuspiu as palavras e saiu andando em direção a um lugar qualquer.

Senti um pânico tomar conta de mim. Lá estava ela novamente, naqueles trajes andando por aí como se ninguém fosse reparar nela. Bati o alarme do carro e comecei a segui-la. Vi ela abrir aquela bolsa cheia de coisas e a vasculhar a procura de algo. Demorou um pouco, mas a vi tirar o celular de lá e apertar um dos números que estavam na discagem rápida.

"Hei." Ela falou baixinho. "Eu, hm, estou com problemas." Ela fez uma pausa e soube que a pessoa do outro lado respondeu algo. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem era. "Está tudo bem se eu ficar na sua casa por alguns dias? Eu, eu prometo que darei um jeito de pagar os gastos que surgirão com isso." Apressou-se em adicionar a última parte. Ginny simplesmente detestava ter que depender dos outros ou viver de favores. Um levíssimo sorriso levantou a lateral de seus lábios. "Obrigada, daqui a pouco estou aí e te explico tudo." Suspirou.

"Para onde você está indo?" Inquiri. De certo modo causei aquilo, não podia deixá-la ir para qualquer lugar.

"Morra, Potter." Ela nem se virou para me dizer isso, ao invés, continuou andando e eu a segui até que ela chegasse a um ponto de ônibus, onde ela sentou e vasculho sua mochila até tirar de lá um calça e colocá-la de qualquer jeito. Ela me ignorou friamente e eu, um pouco mais tranqüilizado, decidi partir, receando o que aconteceria comigo se ficasse muito tempo ali. Não queria ter mais da fúria de Ginny em cima de mim.


End file.
